


Her Anchor

by Mxngo_Tea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i'm just really mean, just general tracer angst, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxngo_Tea/pseuds/Mxngo_Tea
Summary: Just my take on Lena and Emily's relationship!I'm not amazing at summary's but i promise, this does actually follow a story! And will be continued till completion :'')(yes i'll add a proper summary some day)
Relationships: Emily & Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie first time posting here!
> 
> I figured i might as well write a cute little fanfiction about these gals as we're.... sorely lacking in that!  
> I'll try keep to a story and update this as regularly as possible!
> 
> I haven't wrote fanfiction in a hot second so if you noticed mistakes please go easy on me! I'm still getting used to it! I  
> There will probably be a load of fluff and angst because that's what im best at so... yep! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“You really need to give yourself a break- you’ve been on the go for almost a week now... and I mean, more than you usually are-“ Emily cautioned with sympathetic eyes as she watched her flatmate jot from room to room,

“No… No I cant” Lena mumbled, popping her head out of the door-frame, biting her nails slightly. “I... I mean it’s two days from now em, it’s… big, I’m- I’m the first person to pilot this thing” She almost shouted, her voice shaky as she continued into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle.

“What if it goes wrong” She continues quietly, a prick of worry sparking up in her tone. Something unusual for the usually perky and upbeat brit.

Emily tilted her head at those words and pushed herself up off of the sofa and strolled to the kitchen, nudging up besides Lena, whose shoulders were slumped and head hung low as she continued to bite at what was left of her nails.

“Come on now, that’s not like you” Em smiles sadly, “That’s not my Lena”

The other woman sniffled slightly as she lazily brought her hand to her nose and rubbed it, “sorry she’s not here right now” She laughs shakily

A grin grew on Emily's face, taking this as a opportunity as she gently tapped on Lena’s head “wellll, is she in thereee? When she coming home!” She joked “I’d like to speak with her! Not this replacement! She’s just a grump, and that's coming from me!” She began to exaggerate her voice as she bunched her hands into fists and shoved them onto her hips, as she stood there like a child who’s thrown a strop over something stupid.. Something like sweeties.

A few moments passed before a little giggle escaped from Lena’s lips, a genuine smile, something she’d gone without for a few days now flashed onto her lips for a second it wasn’t much. But it was something Em could work with.

The day she came back to the apartment with the news, which was now nearly half a year ago, she was just a bundle of hyperactive energy, all smiles and giggles, so much so she let the plans slip to Emily before the news went public and would become the giddiest little thing at the near mention of it

But as time grew nearer to the big day the brunettes anxiety grew, replacing the excitement that once surrounded by the subject. Never was it enough to make her want to back out, but just enough for her to consider it and it was heartbreaking for the both of them.

Of course, it was expected, it was a big deal, no one had done this before. She would be the first, It'd be revolutionary! Lena "Tracer" Oxton, the first woman in history to pilot the slipstream! but more importantly, the first to, for lack of a better word, teleport!

But it had it's risks. And to see the usually happy go lucky, carefree and naive girl worry so much over what could go wrong rather than right was a heart-wrenching experience for her friend to stand witness to. Being rendered useless as nothing would seem to relax her

But nonetheless she tried her best to soothe Lena's nerves the best she could, figuring something was better than nothing

“Awh come on, how about I make us some popcorn, and we can watch a movie!” She continued! Gesturing to their stack of movies they were still to organize. “Or.. If you’re feeling up to it, we can even raid the shop for sweets-! Your choice!”

Lena perked up a little as a slight smile broke onto her lips. Nodding slightly she whispered _“_

_We’re gonna get so many damn skittles-“_

They both froze for a moment before erupting out into laughter, “If its skittles you want, it’s skittles we’ll get” Emily chuckled, Rubbing Lena's back a little before pulling away and walking to the front door, picking up her coat as Lena followed behind her, doing the same as Emily pulled on her boots and waited for the other to finish up

They nodded at one another as they left the house and began to walk down the street.

* * *

It had almost been a year that they’d be living together for now,

After Lena had been accepted to be a pilot for overwatch she ended up in need of a home closer to base, and while she loved her cosy little home back in London, she loved her job even more.

She were left in a bit of a hopeless situation before Emily, now former flatmate and best friend. Offered her the spare room in her flat. And ever since both had grown even closer than before.

The first time they met was the first time Emily had ever visited Britain, let alone England.

Lena was in a rush to get home, and Em was simply just looking for a place to stay,

But after accidentally bumping into one another, being the kind soul she is Lena offered her a place to stay, and still to this day Emily likes to tease her about how much of a dumb idea that was.

But of course, the brunette would never admit it though. Simply shrugging and mentioning how they “wouldn’t know each other if she didn’t take that chance”

* * *

Emily felt a chill run down her spine as she felt Lena try to slip her hand into hers, snuggling in closer as she walked, still speaking very few words.

With a smile Emily took hold of her hand as Lena squeaked a little, obviously surprised by the acceptance as she melted beside Emily, lazily resting her head on the side of Ems shoulder as she yawned.

* * *

The two continued on down the path before reaching the shops were they both shuffled a little away from each other, slightly embarrassed by the intimacy they’d shared only moments ago

“Ok so… What first?” Emily smirked as she dragged the brunette by the hand over to the sweetie aisle “If you think of anything else we need brought in then get that as well” She mentioned, lost in her thoughts as she scanned the shelves for something to take her fancy.

Meanwhile Lena buried her hands into her coat pockets and walked to the end of the aisle, looking specifically for what she’d came for, and was not leaving without.

“Ah hah!” She whispered, a slight spark of energy in her tone as she pulled the pack of skittles from the shelf, grinning like a child as she held them out to Emily

“Ok... I’m good now!” She giggled, looking much better off than she was before they’d left, relaxing the ginger slightly as they both smiled at one another.

“Awesome” Emily continued, taking her focus off of Lena and pack of skittles in her hand “Now we gotta find what I want…” She trailed off bringing her hand to her face as she tapped her cheek.

As she looked Lena made constant suggestions, pointing out nearly every sweet _she_ liked, as Emily gave a slight giggle at her antics. 

A couple minutes passed as she looked, trying her best to focus over the chattering of her friends before she pulled a chocolate bar from the shelf, smiling as she took the skittles from Lena’s hand and made her way to the till.

Once it was all done and paid for they quickly headed off home and got themselves settled while Lena dragged out all the pillows and blankets she could find in the house and plonked them on the sofa, as Emily made them drinks and made popcorn as she promised, before joining her friend and making herself comfortable before watching the movie.

* * *

The night passed much faster than either would’ve expected, and by the end of the movie both girls were laid rolled up in blankets and pillows, With Lena half asleep after having wormed her way besides Emily sometime during the movie, her body half sprawled over the ginger who was simply just enjoying her company.

“Do you intend on going to bed anytime soon?” Emily asks, giggling slightly as a soft smile tugged at her lip while she brushed a strand of hair out of the smaller woman’s face

Lena yawned slightly as she shook her head “No I’m good here…” she trailed off pushing the side of her head into the gingers hand, struggling to keep her eyes open as Emily brushed her thumb over Lena’s cheek.

The faintest laugh could be heard coming from Emily as she nodded pulling up the covers her spare hand to just about cover them both with little hesitation, figuring this would be where she slept tonight as this weren’t a first where her friend held her hostage with sleep, smiling softly as she closed her eyes, a warmth in her cheeks as she blushed very lightly after taking one last glance at Lena

“Night Lena...” She yawned thumb still gently stroking her cheek

“mmph, night Em” She mumbled quietly, pausing for a moment “Love you...”

The room fell silent shortly after as Lena shuffled around a little before quickly passing out in the others embrace, leaving Emily flustered by her words, laying silently as she waited to fall asleep herself, trying to convince herself the words were simply a slip of the tongue.

But what if they really weren’t?


	2. The Accident

The next day passed almost too fast for the either of them, and before they knew it the two of them were sat across from each other in awkward silence, a mix of excitement and worry plagued the air as Lena leant awkwardly against the side of the sofa.

Biting her lip anxiously and tapping the cup she had hold off with her fingers she glanced around.

“So…” She mumbled, “Are we just gonna sit here like this till I’ve got to leave or…?” She laughed nervously, trying to break the tension,

The gingers shoulders slumped a little as she smiled, taking a sip of her tea “I think your jitters have passed onto me” She joked before frowning “You’re sure you’re going to go do this?”

Lena looked down at her cup swirling it a little, watching the liquid swirl before giving her a smile “Yeah, It has risks, I know that. God do I know…” She trailed off before shaking her head, her smile returning with it “But I trust Winston and the others, they’ve got my back, plus, whats the worst that could happen” She then giggled drinking the last of her drink before placing it down.

Emily shrugged “Could get lost in time” She joked “Oh! Oh! It could be like one of those superhero movies!” She perked up, grinning just to get a head tilt in confusion from her friend

“What?”

“Like… Spider-man, right? He got bit by a spider and got spider powers! Maybe… By piloting this thing, you get teleportation powers… I don’t know how it’d work though... I’m sure you can’t get bitten by a jet…” She trailed off, bringing her hand to her chin and rubbing it comedically.

“I get the point Emily” Lena giggled, a grin on her face “But I don’t quite think that’s going to happen, admittedly, that would be awesome though” She carried on, nodding her head a little

The room fell silent once more. But this time it was a more comfortable silence as they both smiled

* * *

By the time It was time for Lena to leave she was stood in the hallway pulling on her coat as Emily watched, leant up on her side against the wall, a smile on her face that had just a hint of sadness behind it

“Ok… ok I’m ready” She then grinned adjusting the collar of her jacket ever so slightly “Hug for good luck?”

Emily chuckled a little, nodding as she leapt forward pulling the other woman close to her huffing slightly as Lena wrapped her arms around her, giving her a slight squeeze.

“Come back safe ok?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have been chosen if I weren’t ready”

There was silence for a moment before Emily pulled away gesturing towards the door “You should probably get going, you don’t wanna be late” She smiled

Lena nodded slowly, almost… sadly, as she went for the door, almost taking hold before shaking her head and muttering “No, you’ve got to do this”

Emily tilted her head slightly in confusion, as Lena shuffled back around, eyes staring at her feet

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this… I think they can wait.” Lena mumbled more before looking around, a little nervous, causing Emily to frown slightly

“What do you-“

She didn’t get to finish before her face met the brunettes, Her lips pressing against her own,

She froze for a moment, eye’s wide open before slowly melting into as the smaller woman placed a hand to her face, giggling slightly before pulling away

“I’ve been waiting to do that for so long…”

Emily could feel her face heat up as she desperately pulled her sleeve over hand and covered her face, turning away a little. A small smile tugging at her lips as she did so her heart racing.

“you know…” Lena continued shuffling on her feet a little “I’m not too sure if you feel the same but…” She kept trailing off, her words fumbling out of her mouth as she picked at her jacket.

She huffed slightly, looking down at the floor as she struggled to string together a comprehensible sentence,

Emily smiled shyly as she bent down a little, placing a finger under Lenas chin, coaxing her to look up before giving her a quick peck on the nose

“I love you too”

The brits eyes lit up as she grinned widely “That’s… that’s best news I could’ve gotten” She stumbled before going back in for one last hug. “Turning out to be a pretty good day if I were to say so myself”

“Ok, Come on you really got to go now” Emily laughed, patting her back as they both pulled away “Go make history” She laughed, grinning determinedly as Lena nodded excitedly

“I’ll see you tonight love! You owe me a date!” She beamed, giving her a wave before leaving through the front door, a pep in her step, while leaving Emily to process what on earth just went on…

It was sudden, and seemingly out of the blue, but she shook her head slightly as she watched the brunette walk out of her sight. Regardless, out of the blue or not, she couldn’t have been happier either.

Emily slowly closed the door over smiling contently as she walked down to the kitchen, It was only 08:30 now, and the flight was at 13:00, but Lena had to get there early. Preparation and all…

She wasn’t exactly sure what she had to do… She tried to learn, Lena would babble on for hours about this that and everything else, and it just wouldn’t register for her, but it kept the other happy, so she was more than willing to listen.

Walking into the kitchen she sighed slightly, filling up the kettle with water and flicking it on to make herself a tea. Lost in thought as she waited for the hours to pass

* * *

Emily had her phone in her hand, by this point it were 11:30 and she had the telly switched on playing in the background as she got a text

_**L:** Getting Jitters >:(_

Emily paused for a moment before texting back

_**E:** Need to call?_

A few minutes passed before she got a reply,

_**L:** No it’s fine, but give me a call after, please? I forgot to say before I left… y’know, I was a little flustered._

_**E:** Of course! And feelings mutual_

She laughed a little at Lena’s comment as she hit send, placing her phone down as she took a glance at the telly, It was generally just news reporters babbling on about the flight- about Lena, about overwatch, until she noticed a familiar figure stood in the background on their phone.

She could recognize the person in an instant as she grinned, quickly sending another text as she stared back at the telly, not really listening to what was being said

_**E:** I can see you btw, put your phone down, you’re looking unprofessional_

_**L:** What??_

Emily Chuckled slightly as she watched the girl look up in the distance of the camera, spinning around in a circle and gazing around confusedly before clocking onto the hoards of news reporters and slowly shuffling away out of view awkwardly,

If only Emily could’ve seen her expression.

_**L:** I did not realize they were there…_

_**E:** You’re welcome :)_

_**L:** Thanks… But yea, please call me- ok?_

_**E:** I will do, don’t worry_

_**L:** Cheers, Love you tty in a bit <3_

Emily paused for a moment, smiling slightly as she raised a hand to her nose, blushing ever so slightly

_**E:** Love you too <3_

Emily sat in silence as she stared blankly at the telly, an hour and 20 odd minutes had passed and she spent a majority of her time flicking through her phone or taking a drink out of her… countless teas she’d made in anxiety.

Hesitantly she took a glace up to the telly, anxiety worsening rather than lessening out of nowhere. It’s not as though anything was going to happen... right? If something *were* to go wrong, there’d be fail-safe's, right? There was no danger, she was fine. Yet for whatever reason Emily couldn’t quite shake the sinking feeling in her gut.

By now Lena must’ve been ready, so there were no way she’d catch a glimpse of her beforehand, which was… just a tad disappointing, but that was on her for not looking sooner, but even before she could’ve had a moment to think a minute’s countdown had began and Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat, biting at her painted nails, caring little for the taste before grabbing for her phone

She said to phone after, but a little earlier couldn’t hurt right?

The countdown hit zero, and not long after the ring from her phone cut abruptly as she stared at the telly, waiting with anticipation for… nothing.

Nothing- no, surely it had to come back… Lena said it would only be a few seconds and then it’d be over… that was more than a few seconds…

News reporters quickly began to ramble about something “going wrong” as Emily clutched her phone, mouth agape as she stared blankly, not quite believing the situation, surely this isn’t real?

Minutes had passed at this point and still nothing. Useless phone calls stared to clog her phone in the panic as she stared at the screen, sight fuzzy with tears as she put it down the phone just beside her. Her chest weighing down heavy as she didn’t know how to react.

This… surely didn’t just happen… right…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little more slow and pacing is a tad off so... I might re-write it sometime, but for now it's good!  
> I hope this was alright, i wrote this pretty on and off rather than the first!
> 
> However, I intend on having a majority of the story following Emily rather than Lena! But don't worry, there will definitely be more... Lena focused chapters in the near future!!


	3. Moving on...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this real quick I’d just like to say I’m really REALLY sorry for the sudden break I took from this, about a month and a bit ago I was diagnosed with leukemia and it’s been really rough, so for a little while I may be a little slow with updates! But in no way am I going to abandon this story ;)

Days passed, which turned into weeks, which eventually turned into months after the accident. But to Emily it didn’t matter how long it was, it still felt like an eternity.

For the first month she essentially just shut down as she refused to leave the house, spending most of her time in Lena’s room, which she refused to clear of it’s cluttered mess. Emily used to hate it, thinking it was all but an unorganized mess but the more time she spent around it, the more she could understand why Lena was so stubborn on keeping it the same.

On one wall she had all the pictures of all the little, (as she liked to call them) “adventures” she’d go on, a lot of them consisting of them together, or pictures of childhood friends, the first day she enrolled in the army and so on so forth.

While the rest was covered in random knick knacks she’d pick up here or there, or posters, or even the aircraft models she was maybe a little too precious about that she kept on her shelves.

Most nights Emily would sleep in Lena’s room, aside from her own, of course, on the days where she didn’t fall asleep on the sofa. It kept the loneliness from creeping up on her in the early hours of the morning.

Lena’s funeral was scheduled a month after she disappeared, or as everyone would say, she died.

Emily figured she’d be better off not going, but after some convincing from her peers begrudgingly went, if not for herself, but for Lena.

It was nothing spectacular, in fact it was quite dull, of course, all funerals were like that, but everything that the young pilot was distinct to her, from her demeanour and personality, and even down to her distinctive voice that you couldn’t mistake for no one else. So for her funeral to be so… bog-standard really gave Emily a horrible feeling.

* * *

She sighed a little as she flicked off the cap of a bottle of water she’d picked up not to long ago, her expression blank as her chest weighed heavily and her eyes stung from the tears she desperately tried to keep from falling

Aside from the service not long before, she didn’t understand the point of having a funeral, there was no body to put to rest. And as she had expected all it was full of was people crying crocodile tears for someone they never really knew.

Lena never got along very well with her family, and the fact they were still there, keeping their act up of a heartbroken family really disgusted the woman, and it took a lot out of her to even keep herself from screaming at the pair.

Her hand tightened around the plastic bottle she held in her hand as she heard a familiar voice call out from her in the crowd, her body coming to a halt as she looked up at them, giving a blank stare as Winston approached her, Lena and him had grown pretty close during her time that she was in overwatch for, and Emily and him had met plenty of times.

“I was looking for you” He called out as Emily squeezed the bottle even tighter, as the water trickled over the lip of the bottle and down over her knuckles 

“If you’re here to tell me you’re sorry, I don’t want to hear it” She muttered frowning slightly as she loosened her grip. “She really trusted you, you know? she was worried, she had doubts, but went through with it nonetheless because she trusted you lot, and you do this to her? Kill her?”

The silence between them quickly became awkward as Winston shuffled around a little, “Emily, it’s not like that.” Guilt plagued his voice as he carried on “It was a terrible accident, and it’s unfortunate it had to be her who suffered the consequences-“

Her frown grew as she heaved a sigh, turning away “I should’ve stopped her, I should’ve told her not to go, because maybe if I did she’d still be here.” She spat “And here we are without her because of a mistake, miscalculation, whatever your excuse may be, that you all made.”

He sighed and grumbled slightly as he continued, “That’s fair enough, but please, just listen to me for a moment.” He paused waiting for a remark, which to his surprise didn’t come “I believe there may be a chance she’ll return. In what state we do no know, alive, dead… it’s up in the air, but recently, rubble from the slipstream has been returning, just to disappear one more, and we figure, it may be the same case with lena-“

A moment passed as Emily tried to process what had just been said to her

“I understand it’s a lot, and I understand you may be angry, or upset, but we have a real… genuine shot of bringing her home, and I figured that may be something you needed to hear”

Silence fell as she struggled to find the words to respond, slightly regretting the snap she had just before as Winston placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll leave you with that, if we make any breakthroughs, or we find her, I’ll let you know, ok?”

Shakily Emily nodded as the tears she tried desperately to hold back began to fall, “Please bring her home for me..” She cried as she rubbed her arm up and down. She couldn’t quite bring herself to say anything more or less, she wanted to get angry, but for once in nearly a month, she found a new hope.

Emily stood there for a good few minutes, before heading to her car where she seemed to have sat and cried for hours before heading back home

* * *

Over the coming months, much to her dismay there seemed to be next to no sign of the pilot, Winston kept up with Emily as much as he could manage but eventually seemed to loose touch as even his hope of finding her alive seemed to fade.

* * *

By this point it had been almost 10 months and most of the hope Emily once had of finding Lena had disappeared entirely.

The emptiness their shared home now was filled with never seemed to get easier, as Emily spent more and more time inside,

However, unknowingly to her, something was about to happen that would change… everything.

* * *

Around 2:30 am on a Monday morning, Emily was unwantedly awoken from her sleep, as her phone rung over, and over, she ignored it for the most part, but eventually it became too much to ignore.

Frustrated she turned on her phone, temporarily being blinded from the bright light, but as she adjusted and looked at the caller, it was Winston… Her heart sunk as she hesitantly phones back, her mind still not completely with her as he picked up.

“Winston?” She questioned groggily as she stretched out her arm a little.

There was a pause for a moment before he eventually replied, he himself sounding exhausted.

“Emily… We found her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, ok :') I'm sorry if this is a little sloppy! i hope it's not!   
> But i hope y'all enjoyed it nonetheless!!!


End file.
